


Aegis

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Demons, Explicit Language, Gen, Gore, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on, Rin knew that to protect someone meant hurting them, himself, or somebody else. He WAS a very bad child because blood, scars, and broken bones? He was PROUD of it ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age: 5

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Horror/Family
> 
> Word Count: 909
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō.
> 
> Warnings: Disturbing thoughts. Graphic Situation. Blood, language.
> 
> Chapter: Age: 5
> 
> A/N: Well, this is the name of the plate (Aegis) that I think Athena and someone else wore as a breast plate of protection in what, Roman or Greek mythology? Yukio has no idea sometimes, I think, of just how blessed he is.

* * *

“No.” Rin said firmly, grasping the toy bear in his hand and attempting to rip it away from his little brother Yukio. “Don’t play with it.”

Yukio frowned and tugged back. For whatever reason his nii-san was being mean today, similar to the bullies Rin usually protected him from. “ _No_ , I had it _first_ Nii-san. Go play with something else.”

Rin growled, annoyed at Yukio. “NO!” Rin tugged harshly, spurring Yukio to grab on with both hands.

“Rin!” Yukio felt tears prickling in his eyes before Rin lunged and began grappling with his younger brother. Both boys clawed and kicked before winding up in an odd circle his Rin’s foot on Yukio’s forehead and the latter attempting to fend it off with one hand and another still tugging the bear’s arms. A moot point since Rin had a better hold, a larger portion of the stuffed toy, and physically stronger than his fraternal twin.

“Okumura!”

Both boys fell apart in surprise at the shout of the teacher, Yukio reflexively releasing the toy and leaving Rin in possession of it. The older twin smiled at the outcome, clutching the toy closely to his chest.

“What is going on here?” Ishikawa-sensei eyed Rin suspiciously and in mild surprise, seeing Rin in a fight? He’d be more surprised if Rin _didn’t_ fight for a day. With Yukio? Unheard of. “Who started this?”

Yukio glared, too upset to be bothered about ratting out his brother for the moment. “Nii-san did! He took my bear even though I was playing with it first!”

Ishikawa turned his head toward the blue eyed boy on his right. “Is that true?” He asked slowly, not sure how to quite approach this unique situation.

And Rin, instead of lying of defending himself per usual, only grinned softly. No teeth flashing, just an utterly serene smile down towards the ruined bear. “Yes, I did.”

Ishikawa shivered. Rin knew how to speak, but wasn’t the most articulate boy he’d ever taught. Maybe because it was highly unusual, but Rin’s answer unnerved him. Aside from the smile of contentment, not a grin, the boy had taken extra care to enunciate this one grammatically correct sentence accompanied with perfect pronunciation, making it come out slower than usual.

Rin wanted to make it perfectly clear to Ishikawa-sensei that he _was responsible._

The twenty-six year old slowly frowned. “Rin, that wasn’t nice at all, and look, Mr. Bear is completely ruined.” It was, too, with arms and legs dangling by stretched thread and spilling cotton. “How is anyone going to play with it now? You should treat the things you like better if you want to play with them and waited your turn after Yukio-kun was finished.”

“Didn’t wanna’ play with it,” Rin said, staring into the teacher’s eyes without a hint of hesitation. “I just _wanted_ it.”

Ishikawa stared stunned and unsure of what to say with that before settling with sighing. “Well, it’s done for now. Take it outside to the trash and come back in immediately. You’re in timeout the rest of recess.”

The dark blue haired boy simply turned away and started walking. The teacher stared a moment longer at the retreating boy’s back before turning his own way and grabbing Yukio’s hand. “Come, we’ll find you another toy Yukio-kun.”

Sea-foam eyes only glistened with the remnants of tears as he was still confused as to what had just transpired with his brother.

* * *

 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Rin grinned at the side of the trashcan, finally removing the bear from his hold with it firmly pressed into his chest and ignored the dozen or so razor blades spilling forth through the cloth of its belly, some having nestled themselves in the tender skin and flesh of his own chest. He didn’t question when it started, how he knew when something was after Yukio, something bad was going to happen, or why someone would do this.

The boy started picking at the shiny ragged pieces of steel, watching in passing interest as the skin stretched away from his body until he gave particularly harsh tugs to remove them completely and toss them into the trash with minimal pain. These weren’t serrated like the cooking knives in the kitchen, so they didn’t hurt nearly as much. The little boy pouted when he finished. He wasn’t careful this time, but Yukio just wouldn’t let go. Now his shirt was torn and the stupid things inside of the bear had made him bleed easily into his shirt. Rin shrugged, knowing he was going to be yelled at anyway, a little longer wouldn’t hurt him.

The boy removed his shirt tossing it away as well before staring in fascination at his wounds. They healed quickly, and were already closing but still taking longer than he liked. Rin licked his hand, scowling at the taste before rubbing it over the bleeding slits. The skin bubbled as it seemed to melt and fuse together. Rin laughed, licking his red hand and finding it more pleasant this time as he continued.

He finished cleaning his hand in the same manner after closing the last cut. The young boy turned away. Yukio was safe today, so he was happy. It angered him though; that whoever it was still hadn’t given up. Hurting nice people was wrong, so when he met the one trying to harm his baby brother.

Well, Rin glanced back towards the trash can; he was going to _make them bleed_.


	2. Age: 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Chapter: Age: 8
> 
> Word Count: 1,064
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T
> 
> Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō.
> 
> Warnings: Disturbing thoughts. Graphic Situation. Blood, language.
> 
> A/N: Just so we're clear, this isn't a shounen-ai/yaoi between Yukio and Rin. Rin is just protective, a tad obsessive, and more in touch with his demon side and the darker aspects of humanity. As for the borderline cannibalism of people and demons? …Yeah, I got nothing on that one. Shit happens. Hoorah for the descent of the mind!
> 
> Music: " World's Greatest Battle Music Ever: Osiris " by: MrEpicOSTs on YouTube

* * *

Rin watched with disinterest his classroom, Yukio five desks down and away from his own. Tiny black creatures floated absently and chirped and swished their tails and…

The blue-haired boy gnashed his teeth together in aggravation. They were  **noisy** , them and his classmates, but at the very least these creatures were also quiet. As he'd ascertained, nobody else could see them. Years of questioning adults and other children only to have accusations of lunacy and attention seeking thrown at him taught him cruelly. It also taught him smartly.

Cobalt eyes zeroed in at the sinister presence and irregularity ghosting through the floor under Yukio's desk chair. The monster was small, long, and snake like but clearly of different origins. Where? He didn't know; he didn't  _care_. What did matter was where it had chosen to appear.  _That_  would need to be fixed.

Rin watched with baited breath before the thing passed through a metal chair leg, cleanly slicing it into two.

"Yukio!"

Too late, the younger twin turned and found himself falling off the severed seat, crashing to instantaneous silence followed by felonious laughter. Yukio scrunched his face, embarrassedly attempting to stand and falling at each attempt on unsteady legs; mortified.

Rin growled, feeling a brief heat of fire lick at his flesh and bones before he stood abruptly, the chair flying back. The class muted itself, children and teacher alike backing away from Rin. The boy had already rightfully earned a sinister reputation as sick and problematic: violent and irredeemable.

Rin snarled as he gracefully- unusual for an eight year old but proof of his assured balance and footing (honed for fighting) –picked his way to his twin. "What," the half demon eyed the flesh bags around him, "isn't it still funny?" He bared his longer than average canines, watching them flinch and squirm in pleasure. "Don't stop now."

The boy bent down, picking up his fraternal brother to his feet and narrowing his eyes at the clutched injured hand. "It's alright, Yukio," he murmured.

Rin gently pried the wounded hand away from the younger towards his mouth and drew his tongue over the dirty, murky crimson with the appendage, despite Yukio's whimpers. Besides, Rin would never willingly hurt his little brother.

He could feel the disgust and sickening, captivated eyes of those around on his person. It didn't matter; their existence was worthless. The only ones who mattered were Yukio and to a lesser extent, his Father, Shiro.

Rin focused on the sensation of taste and touch. He plunged into the scrape, more of a gash from the sliced metal chair leg, lapping for grit, tiny pebbles, and bloodied dirt: all the filth that tainted his brother he would take for himself. He ignored the sniffles of Yukio, now drawing his tongue longitudinal, just till the cut really became an actual scrape. He couldn't have anyone wondering.

Rin drew the muscle back into his mouth, permeated with the taste of grime, iron, and life all in one. It  _still_  tasted ambrosial after all these years.

"Better?" He asked distractedly.

"Un." Yukio nodded, a small thank-you escaping his lips.

"Good." Rin grinned like the idiotic eight year old he was with Yukio and his Father: sincerely. Rin eyed the door. "Ne, Yukio? I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm gonna' go see Yumeshi-sensei."

Yukio frowned lightly. Was it because of before? "Rin, are…"

Rin smiled, something dark but untraceable in it. "Nah, it wasn't you. It's been before the scrape. Don't worry; I'll be back as soon as possible."

The boy made his way towards the door, ignoring his teacher's shaky inquiries and shutting it. He smiled placidly.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Ah, it was  _that one_. His sneakered shoe slammed down on the tail of it, watching the pitched wail of agony escape it. Rin bent down toward the snake creature, stretching the length of it after grasping its neck. He took his other hand and poised it. "'An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth.'" He quoted the pirate story book from his second elementary year. His nail found entry under the skin and with his thumb he pulled down, watching the layer peel and snap. The smell of blood and terror tickled his nose and it  _just wasn't fair._

"What do you have to be scared of?" Rin scrutinized sardonically. "You could've just  _stayed away_. Even in school." He viciously plucked another sliver of stretchy skin and tore and separated it with a snap. " _Why don't you all just learn?_ Yukio didn't do anything to you."

He continued, because the one thing he like about these creatures? They didn't stop moving until they were  _done_. By now, foul, bitter vile wafted the air and oozed from the creature. It was disgusting.

Rin watched with narrow slits the pulsing of softness underneath. He bent down, the smell enough to make him wretch, but he recalled an attendee of his church home saying she was being eaten alive and it was a living hell.

His teeth found the pale blue flesh, and tore into it. Pulling, hungry, angry, vengeful: the tissue tore like dried meat would. Rin pulled, harder and sadistically, angling his head side to side, yanking. Finally, the raw wall split and the snake entity howled in grievous pain. Rin smiled carnally, lunging again to see the reaction, to punish this stupid thing for hurting his kin.

It wasn't until he was finished that one could hear the incessant eating of the dead by the swarm of tiny black things worshiping the corpse. But until then, the aria of immorality flitted the midst of the empty education hallways as he delivered retribution.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Rin." Yukio frowned. "Are you okay? You never came back from the nurse."

Rin smiled as Yukio stared, confused. "Did something good happen? Yumeshi-sensei gives me a lollipop when I visit the clinic."

"No." Rin saw the bandaged hand. "I'm just glad you're not hurt all that much anymore now. Let's go home, 'kay?" His little brother nodded, walking away with Rin behind him.

Something good did happen. Yukio wasn't hurt anymore,

Rin lapped a missed spot on his mouth before suckling the last of the snake off his fingers and wiping them on his blue hoody, hoping his dad wouldn't scold him for not using a napkin.

**and he got to taste something gratifying today.**

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Next Chapter:_

_Age: 13_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

A/N #2: Something, aside from the whole sexualized consumption in this chapter, is just so wrong with the last action being wiping his hands on his clothes and worrying about being scolded for the behavior. That, and Rin's at that age of 'plucking the wings off insects.'


	3. Age: 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Chapter: Age: 13
> 
> Word Count: 2,003
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T
> 
> Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō.
> 
> Warnings: Disturbing thoughts. Graphic Situation. Blood, language. Bullying.
> 
> A/N: We’ve got two more chapters left after this!

* * *

“Yukio?” Rin saw his younger sibling slink through the hallway. He crept out of his room; coming face to face with the younger and feeling _that_ anger simmer dangerously close to the edge.

Yukio had already stripped away his shirt to begin treating the freshly applied injuries. Bruises littered his paler skin, peppered in sparse patterns while concentrated in certain areas; cuts with smeared, dry blood lured one’s eyes, viciously red. The swelling of Yukio’s cheek impaired his left eye’s line of vision, punctuating that the younger’s glasses had most likely been destroyed in the altercation.

The taller twin turned fully and Rin glared, eyeing a particularly dark patch. Why was it that no one ever seemed to understand what would happen if they messed with his younger brother. For such bright students, they could be pretty stupid when a chance presented itself. “I doubt it was your idea to piss blood for the next week? Names.”

Yukio gave a half-hearted glare at Rin's words. “Nii-san, language.” He looked away. “And no, I couldn’t see them, so no names.”

_Couldn’t see them? Interesting_. “Fine, if that’s your story.”

“I’m sticking with it. Really, I’m fine. Just a squabble.” Yukio turned to continue his way to their shared bathroom to clean up.

Rin turned grinning softly, eyes slit. _Now I wonder who would be ‘willing’ to share the rest of it…?_ He licked a canine, pricking his tongue and feeling the blood diffuse as the wound quickly healed.

They wouldn’t.

* * *

Rin watched the dark shadows of Yukio’s and his shared middle school, the back yard where most delinquents conjugated. Unless he was present, of course.

He bared his teeth, “I expect you to come out when I’m here.”

Inky creatures formed from the quivering shadows and gruesome demons emerged from the stone of the building and hard soil of the ground. All of them bowed briefly to the Prince of Gehenna.

One of the more senseless ones stepped up as Rin lunged, pinning him and set on making an example. He concentrated, feeling the familiar blue rage caress his body seductively, pulling the feeling of iniquity into his pointer finger. It lit a roaring spark that he lowered onto the demon’s eye.

“Surely,” he drove it down, hearing any liquid from the organ hiss as it evaporated and his finger burned and burrowed into the soft tissue, it stopped abruptly against a harder mass. “ _One of you devils_ can point fingers and tell me who fucked with Yukio.” He scraped his finger further, digging a second one in to pinch the inner organ and rip it away. Rin drew his hand back out of the dead demon’s skull, languidly sucking the torn brain matter that dribbled blood down the outside of his throat.

A more intelligent demon hesitantly stepped up. “My Prince.”

Rin’s flames danced around the circle of demons and the purple goblin corrected itself. “Rin-sama, it wasn’t a demon this time.”

Rin swallowed the last sweet bit before stepping away from the carcass, letting lesser creatures spring to partake in the corpse. He knelt down in front of the goblin, chin in hand and eyes half lidded. “Really now? And who were they?”

It swallowed uncomfortably, “Three boys from his class. Nagarr and I saw them.”

“Nagarr?”

The goblin nodded, pointing to a slightly larger, indigo one of its kind. “Yes, Rin-sama. We both saw what they looked like.”

Rin smiled, leaning forward to rub its head like a pet. “Good boy.” He let the collected flames of his palm flare out, splattering the head and covering a quarter of the demons in the blood of the goblin. He stood coldly, shaking his hand out, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did to Yukio the first time.”

Rin turned around, tearing Nagarr down in his mind’s eye, who nervously stepped back. Rin pointed. “ _You_ ,” he gestured to the rest of the beasts, “and the rest of ya’ll are going to help me, ‘lse you’ll turn into _them_.”

None of the creatures questioned who ‘them’ was, already recalling the list of demons and humans alike to suffer at the hands of their young master. Beautiful…and _ghastly_. Superb.

* * *

Okita-san, if Rin remembered correctly, fell short of Yukio academically, never quite winning the race, and had the misfortune of choosing to vent his frustrations while sharing class 1-D with Rin.

“Okita-san? Can I talk to ya’ real quick?” Rin frowned, seemingly troubled. Okita also happened to be the class representative.

Okita raised an eyebrow, never even entertaining the idea that the brutish Okumura twin would ever come to him. “Sure, Okumura, what’s up?”

“Uh, yeah.” Rin shifted, uncomfortable, “can’t we talk somewhere ‘lse. Alone.”

Okita frowned before nodding his ascent, getting up to follow the half demon stalking out of the class brusquely. Rin made his way to the roof, letting the class rep enter first. He locked the door with the key he swiped earlier, turning to look at Okita whose face was slowly dropping, an inkling of why this was happening beginning to dawn on him.

Rin crossed his arms, leaning back against the door. “Ya’ get it, right?”

Okita swallowed nervously, nodding. “He…he _told_ you?”

“Nah.” Rin sneered, “Yukio didn’t say a word. Some _thing_ else did.” The bluenette licked his dry lips. “Ya’ won’t be leaving for awhile, ‘kay?”

The class rep was confused. “You’re not going to beat me up? Why would you lock us up here, then?” Okita inquired.

“ _I_ won’t.” Rin cracked his neck, laughing at the light green that colored the other’s face. “ _They_ will.”

Rin watched one of the demon’s strike Okita’s face, the boy screaming at the three new slash marks across his face. “Don’t kill him, I guess.” Rules set, he regarded the monsters beating the middle school first year, appreciating the bruises and blood adorning the boy quickly.

“ **Stupid.** ”

* * *

“Nagai, I’ll time you!” The student of class 1-B glared at the blue eyed twin. “Says who?”

Rin gave him a dumb look. “The teacher?”

Nagai gave one last frigid glance before taking his position at the edge of the pool. He had always hated timing his classmates during P.E. for class.  He was scarcely in the water two meters before finding himself dragged down.

Rin watched softly, bending near the edge. Nagai struggled, hands clawing towards the surface but affixed to the bottom by Kappa. It would be prettier if the pool was a cloudy red, but then people would know. _This isn’t over._ Rin gestured one Kappa over, it’s head obediently bowed in its approach.

“Keep him down until someone dives for him. And later, not here, you can eat a bit. Only a leg or an arm or two. Got it?”

The Kappa nodded, contented with its dealings with their Prince. “Of course Rin-sama, as you wish.”

Rin stood stretching to yell at the teacher, pleased that in the commotion of timing no one had noticed before he was finished. “Yuuna-sensei, Nagai-kun isn’t coming back up!”

Chaos settled in the pool area as Rin slipped away to dry off. Personally, he preferred both of Nagai’s arms to be gone if he ever came back to school.

* * *

If there was one thing Rin appreciated beyond stalking prey, it was that Hisami Kato enjoyed dipping his feet into the class reject pool, flirting with authority and being the authority, like vandalism under a less frequented bridge.

“Hisami?” The brunette startled, whipping around with wide eyes. “ ** _Stay, boy._** ”

Rin watched his underlings pin the boy, splayed, with railroad ties into his limbs and through to the concrete beyond. He was screaming, crying, disgusting.

Rin tapped his head, trying to get the wailing out of his ears. _Not working._ He choked a fist into the other boy’s mouth, around the sobbing as the boy gagged and bit. _Nice._ “Shut up, now, won’t you?” It worked magic. _Better._

Rin removed his salivated hand, patting the other’s cheek roughly. “You know Yukio?”

Hisami nodded pitifully. “I hate how it comes so easy-”

Rin took a sharp nail to the boy’s cheek, splitting it easily and watching Hisami howl. “Then you should’ve known _me_ and how easy it comes.”

Rin bit into the slit of skin, at the red facial muscle underneath, a little bit for himself.

Kato struggled. “Freak!” He squirmed, “What the hell’s wrong with you!?”

A dangerous gleam entered Rin’s eyes, entrancing Kato as Rin’s pupil became a red vertical sliver. “ _Exactly_ that!” Rin laved the wound harshly, watched his spit seal it. He tore it again in the exact same place.

“Guh…” Hisami choked, biting his lip to stop from screaming. “Fuck you…” He hissed.

Rin smiled, brushing his hand on the same cheek tenderly. “I prefer eating people, thank-you, not fucking. Unless you mean ‘ ** _fucking_** ’ **you up!** ” The half demon snarled, bashing his head into the others, dazing him. “We’ve got a lot of ground to cover, and I’m to be home by 6 or Father and Yukio will worry.”

He tore the clothes off Kato, reveling in the boy’s misplaced embarrassment. “Ah. First, let me return the favor.” Rin placed his hands half on and off the boys ribs, knowing near them were his kidneys. “Piss off, will ya’?” And squeezed, the bones of a human easily crumbling, and finding his twin prizes, mercilessly damaging the tiny organs and whatever else happened to stand between him and them.

Rin felt his nails elongate, digging his left hand in at the hip bone and unzipping the skin upwards. “Two hours left,” Rin jeered, “Yukio’s a hard study. I am too.” He slashed down the thigh, harshly as Kato wept.

“…d…demon…” Hisami hung his head in agony.

The heir to Hell grasped the other’s head harshly, jerking it to level with his eyes, face shadowed by the descent of the setting sun and the shadow of the bridge. Cobalt danced sadistically in his irises. “Full points.”

* * *

“Rin?” Yukio watch his elder brother strip off his shoes, home a little later than usual. “What happened, we’re about to eat dinner already.”

Rin shrugged. “I got caught up at school. Class Rep wanted to talk to me.” Rin observed Yukio who became uncomfortable at the mention of Okita.

“Did…” Yukio fished for a round-a-bout way to ask. “Did he say anything?”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah, duh. ‘Bout my grades and stuff, the usual. Why?”

Yukio sighed, exasperated and at peace. He shook his head, “What are Father and I going to do with you Rin?”

The young boy grinned, ear to ear as Father Fujimoto walked in on their conversation. “Love me?”

Fujimoto snorted as Yukio chuckled. “Don’t have to worry about that, Rin, so long as you work on your grades!” Fujimoto pulled Rin into a headlock, dragging his son into the kitchen while scolding him.

Yukio made to follow after him, but stopped short as the tail of Rin’s blazer caught his attention. It was soaked through, completely, a murky reddish tinge apparent even against the dark blue of their Secondary school’s uniform. Was it demon blood? Or human, maybe Rin got into a fight again?

Yukio listened to the sounds of a struggle from the kitchen, the other priests having joined in on the fun of putting Rin in his place. Surely Rin didn’t know about demons, much less his heritage.

He pulled the emergency cell phone out of his pocket, dialing.

“Mephisto-san? Ah, it’s Okumura Yukio, Paladin Fujimoto’s subordinate. There hasn’t been an increase in demonic activity, has there? Like…like Rin awakening?”

He waited patiently, listening to the demon’s flamboyant presentation of demonic activity for the entire area surrounding the church and their shared school. Nothing unusual.

With a quick goodbye and the uneasiness lessened, Yukio shrugged. Putting a small smile in place, he went into the kitchen to eat with the family.

Rin probably got into another fight again. Another _human_ scuffle, a fist fight because Rin could never seem to keep his emotion in check, like always.

Like always.

* * *

 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Ch. 4:_

_Age 15_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	4. Age: 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Chapter: Age: 15
> 
> Word Count: 1877
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T
> 
> Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō.
> 
> Warnings: Disturbing thoughts. Graphic Situation. Blood, language. Bullying. Domestic abuse, cannibalization of children.
> 
> A/N: I’m not particularly happy with this chapter, it feels like a letdown in comparison to the others, but it’s also setting up chapter five where Rin’s last 3 years of preparation are finished. What do ya’ll think? And yes, Rin ate a baby in classic demonic portrayal.

* * *

 [Song: " Mad Hatter " by: Melanie Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GtPW4nB3Ro)

* * *

Mephisto glanced at the reports, baffled by the activity that _was_ happening now. He’d purposefully placed the paladin’s monastery in a high traffic demon area, but within the past couple years, the last five especially, it had dwindled to virtually nothing. But when it _did_ move? It moved as one, small or medium spikes that were a constant, persistent presence until they dropped off without any discernable reason. There was not a cause nor reason the great Samael could find. Except for one, plausibly, because human crime also was also to be found in spades in this area. Drugs, prostitution, and murder, once rampant, mirrored the demonic side with no interference by local law enforcement.

Mephisto could feel the ghastly, feral grin splitting his face, spreading his demonic aura over the area and prodding for his upstart younger brother.

He found him, and oh… Oh this…!

The demon of True Cross snapped his fingers, the report shredding itself out of existence and burning.  How would everything play out in the end, the exorcists? Satan? Or Rin?

Samael brushed away the paper’s ash, keeping this secret a moment longer until its time of fruition. He had but to keep Angel and the Snake Princess from investigating.

* * *

 “You _what_?” Yukio stared dumfounded, Rin leisurely spinning upon his desk’s pivot chair.

“Yeah, I’m gonna’ try for True Cross like you. They have more than one scholarship, some of them sports orientated.” The half demon turned back to his work, a pleased hum passing his lips.

“Rin!” The younger was exasperated. “Have you _seen_ your own grades!?”

The elder twin shuddered in his chair, his pencil going askew on the review’s surface. “I’m gonna’ raise ‘em. Or,” Rin peered over his shoulder, mentally imprinting Yukio’s reaction, “do you not want me there? I won’t go if that’s it.”

The dragoon/doctor in training froze. It was there again, that intensity not human and not demon, fully battering against his will. Call Yukio crazy, no matter how much he loved his brother and wanted to protect him, but something was _wrong_ , something wholly _ill_ about Rin.

And he didn’t know what; he wasn’t sure he _ever wanted_ to know, from all the incidents as young kids to now.

“I…no, I mean do what you want Nii-san.” Yukio shifted uncomfortably, messing with his glasses for time.

“What made you change your mind, Nii-san, about schooling?” Why _now_ of all times.

The half-demon beamed, nodding without meaning. “I need to go farther in my ‘education.’ It’s what I decided, that’s all.”

“If this is what’s right for you, you’ll just have to work hard. You can’t slack like you have in middle and grade school.” It wasn’t safe at True Cross for Rin, with his identity as one of Satan’s illegitimate heirs, especially if the seal weakened completely on Kurikara. If Rin asked, Yukio wouldn’t help. For Rin’s own sake, even if he resented him for it.

Rin smiled, one of those reminiscent ones that came out seemingly with Yukio and Father Fujimoto only, the one that masked every fear the two had concerning Rin- that his demonic side was overtaking his mind. “Well duh, I know that. Now get going, the old man’s calling for ya’.”

Yukio startled, sure enough hearing the Paladin below, chalking Rin’s hearing to side effects of heritage and the exorcist’s muddled thoughts. A muttered ‘I just want you safe’ passed his lips before an intentional thank-you to his brother, leaving for downstairs.

Rin stared out the window, picking up the unintentional admittance with his hearing. “And _I_ don’t want you to lie me, Yukio.” He picked up his pencil, opening his mouth and feeling the back of his throat convulse. The creature Bael, bleeding pus and putrid blood as Rin’s saliva ate at him, slithered out with legs clinging to the flesh of Rin’s esophagus to tutor its young master again, safe from knowledge of the exorcists.

He started writing again, bored. “But we can’t all have what we really want, now can we _otouto_? Oyaji?”

Ideals do not exist. 

* * *

  _(1 Year Ago)_  

* * *

At fourteen, Rin had well come into his position as the leader of the area, smothering any and everything that could be a negative influence on Yukio or harm the old man. That was why something was dying tonight, after Yukio got home. Unlike previous bullying, the shorter boy’s shoulder was dislocated, scratches and lacerations bled raw, infected. He was ragged, breathing heavily.

Rin scrutinized it all, the slit red iris flashing, widening before slivering and dispersing again.

“Yukio. Yukio what happened?”

Had the exorcist in training been in a more stable condition, he would have noticed just how _sweet_ Rin’s voice was, like syrup or the cookies Shiro baked from a package around Easter when they were children. He wasn’t, though, foregoing the warning Rin slipped with a dazed glare.

“I’m fine. I just got ruffled up coming from the library. Father knows and he is calling the police now.” The twin scrunched his face, recoiling at the dispersion of blood across his tongue. He hadn’t noticed before.

Rin stiffened, teeth bared yet veiled by his lips. _They **didn’t** ; I’ll kill them all._ “Who did it?” _I should’ve been there!_ “What did they look like Yukio? I’m sorry, so **sorry**.” _He would flesh them, eat them, **alive**. Blood, he would drink them **dry**._

Rin knew something wasn’t aired in the open right now. Maybe Yukio lost his book bag. And those clothes weren’t Yukio’s library or school clothes. It was street wear, reminiscent of Rin’s.

“It doesn’t matter, just leave it alone.” Yukio snapped, catching only the shattered face of Rin. “Rin-”

It was subdued, inviting, the demon’s voice. “That’s fine, Yukio; I won’t bring it up anymore.” Rin left his bed torpidly, hugging his fraternal twin that gradually reciprocated it, burrowing his face into Rin’s shoulder. Rin nuzzled the other’s neck, breathing in deeply the scent of rot and decay.

An agitated ghoul…? No. An _exorcised_ ghoul. The smell of holy water was a nuisance at best and Rin _knew_ guns, knew the handles protruding into his stomach from underneath Yukio’s sweatshirt. Yukio was lying and that was fine for now, the old man too.

Because right now, a _ghoul nest was going up in flames_.

“I’m gonna’ go take a walk right now, ‘kay?” Rin shook his head, impeding Yukio’s protests. “I’m a much better fighter than you, Yukio, I’ve made grown men limp away. Besides, I’m not heckling for a fight, you told me it was taken care of. I’ll be back in an hour, going the scenic route.” Through the unmarked cemetery near the edge of town.

It was five minutes in, an alley way where the lowest society had to offer, fluctuated among demons. “We’re in business today.” It was rag tag, rough. Humans he had purposefully given spirit wounds that had weapons doused in hitched holy water from nearby churches; demons who feared and revered him, at his beck and call. Rin set off, cracking his neck to breaking, hollering, yowling beasts trailing behind him. “Maim, don’t kill.”

That was his lust to partake in, but his generosity knew boundaries; forgiveness was in store today. “Eat if you want.” 

* * *

  _(Present)_

* * *

“What do you _mean_ Sir Pheles said _nothing_ was going on! Paladin Fujimoto, we both have **demons sacrificing themselves** on missions for us. Drug addicts keep stalling us en route and by the time we get there? Nothing is left!” Yukio sucked in a breath. “It _has_ to be him, Rin.”

Shiro chewed on his lips, feeling Yukio’s frustrations as both a seasoned and young exorcist. Demon activity only, perhaps Rin, but organized humans? This appeared more complex than he thought Rin capable of. Sure, the paladin caught those moments of his adopted oldest, but what did one say? Quit thinking with your head? What a hypocrite he’d be. This was well organized, even if methods and personnel were crude.

“Mephisto isn’t giving us the full report, but he’s saying it’s nothing to worry about.” Shiro didn’t believe that, but going to the Grigori or Angel was asking karma to maul his ass. The demon would sell the paladin out faster and more convincingly than anything he could string together.

Yukio tapped a foot, fingers digging into his palms. “So we do _what_ , exactly?”

Shiro gave an exasperated breath, ruffling his trim gray hair in frustration. “I don’t know.” He held up a hand, halting Yukio’s coming outburst. “If we bring attention to it, Mephisto will cover it up or sell the church out. That includes _you_ , Yukio, even if Rin is the only one with an inheritance.”

His opposite hand clenched, grabbing purchase on the counter next to him. “We could tell them our suspicions anyway, if we bypass Mephisto.”

Yukio sucked in a breath. _But-_

The paladin glanced out the window, seeing clouds and the oncoming rain. “We can’t have our cake and eat it, too.”

He left the choice open. If Rin fell, they all fell. If he lived, the future was uncertain and murky at best. At present, the fallout couldn’t possibly be deemed acceptable or not yet.

Yukio’s head was spinning. Why, why did he have to die for something he couldn’t control? For someone he couldn’t control? Then that begged the question, was he really an exorcist considering he was contesting the question to begin with?

* * *

“Boss?”

Concentration on his ears broken from eavesdropping miles away, Rin’s lids parted, cobalt eyes amused and irritated. “Don’t worry Yukio, old man,” he cooed softly, “don’t worry about the Grigori or Mephisto or Satan.”

His pupils darted over, addressing the sleazy man next to him. “ ** _What?_** ” He hissed.

“Kotoko’s here.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, noting the scent of blood in the air. He stared straight, seeing the prostitute with a red dripping bundle in her hands. Mascara was smeared prettily over the entirety of her face, bruising and cuts mingling with the marred make up.

“Rin-san…he, he _beat_ me…”

She hugged the bloodied mess closer to her chest and Rin studied closer the red rivulets down her thigh and onto the pavement.

“I miscarried.”

Ah, he figured it would end that way. “I’ll take care of him then,” the half-demon hummed, watching half interested as the prostitute began to see hope in this world.

Kotoko stepped forward, offering the bundle to Rin who graciously accepted the expiation.

Rin lapped at the cold, slimy flesh. “I’ll right this world for next time, Kotoko,” he murmured in sincerity. He opened his mouth, fangs showing, “I promise,” and bit into the fetus’s stomach, rupture tiny, premature organs. His tail flicked, signaling a group of armed humans coupled with a demon or two to follow Kotoko back to her former mister.

She left smiling at his blood splattered face, scraps of her child decorating his teeth and lining his stomach.

Rin laid back, watching the heaven’s break and rain begin to pelt humanity, washing blood into earth and sins down to Hell. After he got into true cross, after he got ahold of his _brothers and father,_ after Yukio and Shiro were _safe_ , then the world would be virtuous again.

“Elysium,” Rin probed.

He adored it.

Elysium: his worldly paradise, this wretched Earth reincarnated.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Ch. 5_

_Age 18_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**[A/N #2:** Seriously though, I’m curious as to what this chapter feels like and or what your thoughts about it are. Did it get you thinking, show a little bit more how unhinged, deranged and yet pure Rin is in his ideals. Chapter five will cover a lot. Look forward to it. **]**


End file.
